A remote computing service provider (e.g., a cloud services provider) may host a computer application for an enterprise on a computer system remote from the enterprise. The service provider may host the application to provide services to customers or other users on behalf of the enterprise. In some cases, the service provider may agree to provide the services to the users at certain predefined levels of performance. Such performance levels may be defined by, for example, a service-level agreement (SLA) or service-level objectives (SLOs).